Fred and George's Plan
by justabouteverythingxx3
Summary: Fred and George have a plan to get Ron and Hermione together. Will it work? Post HBP.[Please tell me if you like this, R&R.]


Hermione sat in the living room in the Burrow. She was between Ron and Harry, who were arguing about Quidditch. She just sat there, listening, but didn't feel like breaking it up. She had been brainstorming ideas about where the remaining Horcruxes could be all day. Frankly, all Hermione wanted to do was go to bed. She almost fell asleep on the couch too, until Fred and George walked into the room.

"Hello mates! Harry, do you mind if we talk in the kitchen for a minute?" Fred said, winking his eye at Harry.

"Sure Fred. Uhm, Hermione, Ron, I'll be back in a few minutes." Before Ron or Hermione had a chance to protest, Fred had one of Harry's arms while George had the other, and they pulled Harry into the kitchen and closed to door behind them.

"Ok. Harry, you know that Ron like Hermione, and Hermione likes Ron, right? Well, Fred and I have come up with the most perfect plan to get Ron to FINALLY admit his feelings for Hermione. The best part is, he'll do it right to her face." George said, and then grinned at Harry. Harry looked perplexed.

"What's this plan George? It sounds perfect. I've been telling them both for ages to admit their feelings, but you know them. They're both too stubborn." Harry said, sitting in a chair.

"Well, Harry, it's very simple. You know how Ronald is very jealous?" Harry nodded. "Well, we plan to make him jealous, by flirting with Hermione, and since we know she likes the bloke, she will just be flabbergasted. If we go far enough, Ron will eventually blow up at us, telling us not to touch Hermione. We think it's simply perfect." Fred and George said the last sentence together. Harry stood up and started laughing.

"That's bloody brilliant! You'll have them snogging in no time!" Harry turned to leave and go back to the living room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In the Living Room….

"What do you think they want with Harry?" Ron asked. He looked up at Hermione, who looked very sleepy. _Maybe if I'm lucky she'll fall asleep on my shoulder_, he thought.

"Ronald, does it look like I know?" Hermione said, being very tired, she didn't need Ron giving her even more of a headache. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

_I wonder if Hermione has ever pictured herself with me. Maybe so,_ Ron thought.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry walked back into the living room to see Ron and Hermione in silence. He waited a minute for Fred and George to come in. When they did, Harry couldn't help but to grin.

"Why Hello Hermione!" Fred said. He sat himself down between Ron and Hermione. Ron looked annoyed. Fred could tell by the look on his face. "Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful today. Have you done something different with your hair, or your eyes, or your body?" Fred winked at Hermione. Ron shot his head up in alarm.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione said. This was a response to Fred grabbing Hermione's waist and pulling her into his lap. He also turned her so that she was facing Ron. He looked infuriated. Fred started twirling a strand of Hermione hair, while his other hand was holding Hermione. Harry watched from across the room. He figured the only reason Hermione wasn't fighting was because she was so tired.

"Fred, what the bloody hell are you doing?" This time it came from Ron. Fred smiled at Ron sweetly.

"Ron, I'm just telling Hermione how I feel about her. I mean, bloody hell! Have you seen her lately?" This comment got a rude look from Hermione. George had sat down on the arm of Harry's chair and was watching, very amused.

"Oh Hermione, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you since the beginning of this year. You're gorgeous, and you really turn me on. " This came from George. He was walking over to where Hermione and Fred sat. He pulled Hermione up, and put his hands around her waist a little lower than they should be. He looked at Ron, saying _Have you had enough now? _silently. Ron was steaming mad, and he was blushing crimson. He looked as if he was going to explode any second. Hermione feebly attempted to pull away, but George was far too strong for her. He leaned down and planted several tender kisses on Hermione's neck and forehead.

"George I swear…." Ron muttered under his breath. He couldn't say what he really wanted to say for two reasons.

First Reason: If his mother heard him she'd probably kick him out of the house.

Second Reason: Hermione was _hi__s._ However, if he said this out loud, she would know, and he just knew she didn't feel the same way.

Ron debated in his head, but the one thing he did know was that he didn't want Hermione to be touched by either of his brothers, who were currently arguing over whose lap Hermione would sit in. Ron had his fists clutched so that he wouldn't yell.

"Fine! Hermione, let's go up to my room." Fred said with a wink, and then planted a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. He sat up and pulled her with him. She tried pulling away, and jerked back when he kissed her, but she couldn't overpower the twins.

_THAT'S IT!_ Ron thought before jumping up to get Hermione before she went to Fred's room.

"Hermione, NO!" Ron yelled. Hermione turned around to see Ron running towards her. He stopped about a foot in front of her. "Hermione, you don't like Fred do you? I've always hoped that you like me, and I know you don't like Fred or George. I love you Hermione." _Wow. Did I really say that?_ Ron thought.

Harry, Fred and George were standing together, grinning from ear to ear. They watched as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh Ron." Was all Hermione said. In the blink of an eye, she jumped on Ron and was snogging him senseless. When they pulled apart, Ron looked as if he had just won a million galleons. He walked over to the couch, and Hermione came and sat in his lap. She was definitely wide awake now.

Fred motioned to Harry and George. "Come on, let's leave these lovers to their business. " The three got up and walked out while Ron and Hermione were kissing passionately.

When the pulled apart, Hermione smiled. "Ron, I love you too. I'm glad your brothers tricked you, because if not, I still wouldn't have you." Ron smiled and they began kissing yet again.

Fred and George sat in the kitchen drinking pumpkin juice as a reward for a job well done. Harry was going up the stairs on his own.

_I wonder where Ginny is?_ Harry thought with a mischievous smile.


End file.
